Narthuul Gravelord
This fight has two phases, each with completely different attacks. Once he dies in first phase, he resurrects shortly after at full health in second phase. In the first phase he welds a sword, his basic attack is a vertical slash in front of him that damages and interrupts spells. In the second phase he welds a scythe, his basic attack launches a ring of pestilence towards his target. His basic attacks in both forms as well as his ultimate apply an additional poison debuff on hit which does 800 damage over 8 seconds. Moves Exile Summons a massive amount of marks on the ground, a short time after they explode, doing 750 aoe damage each. Gravelings Summon gravelings that start attacking players. If you don't kill them fast enough Narthuul devours them, restoring a portion of his energy. They can get devoured very quickly, this is indicated by a timer below their lifebar. Counterable Renewal Heals back a large quantity of health and regenerates some energy over 8 seconds. Counterable Sword stance Gravestrike Narthuul becomes invulnerable and teleports behind a player to strike him with a stronger and bigger vertical sword slash. Rend Narthuul quickly throws his weapon in front of him, doing considerable aoe damage to players in its path. Worth a D if you can react fast enough. Nethertrap Summons a soul circle around Narthuul that heavily slows and damages players that attempt to walk through it. The circle moves slowly in a random direction. Soul Chain Chains the boss to a fixed random point around him. If the boss remains binded he will start regenerating health and energy. To break the chain a player has to go to where the chain emerges. Doing so will however get that player temporarily binded, slowing him down and slightly damaging him over time. Blight Traces 6 trails of soul flame from the boss, damaging players walking in them. Scythe stance Pestilence Launches 4 pestilence zones similar to those of his basic attacks in random directions in front of him. These zones last a very long time. Suffer Mark the ground several times, the marks explode after a short delay, releasing 5 soul projectiles each. Vanquish Narthuul charges his weapon for about 2 seconds, then hits a large area in front of him with a deadly slam. You have a lot of time to reposition yourself thanks to the sound and red circle indicator. Raise Summons a necromancer that channels a short time before crashing into a player, knockbacking and damaging him. He repeats this sequence if you don't kill him during his channel as he becomes invulnerable as soon as he starts moving. Netherbeast Summons 3 necromancers that start channeling, when they finish they all crash towards the same player, fusing into a netherbeast that does extremely high damage in a large aoe for a few seconds. The netherbeast slowly moves towards the targeted player. Ultimate : Doom The boss teleports at a favorable spot and does a very wide horizontal slash that does 2500 damage to players hit, after that he instantly zaps all players, applying a stack of Doom to alive players only. Doom is a debuff that permanently reduces max life 250 for the duration of this fight, and persists even beyond death.